<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Охотница и добыча by your_old_PC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720351">Охотница и добыча</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC'>your_old_PC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нагини так и осталась жить в джунглях Индонезии, но всё равно встретила своего Криденса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Nagini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Охотница и добыча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>упоминание смертей, сексуального насилия и каннибализма. Нагини дикая и причудливо мыслит. Авторские фаноны о маледиктусах и способностях Криденса управляться с обскуром. AU по отношению к ФТ1: Ньюту удалось уговорить Криденса уехать с ним из США, и покушения авроров не было.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эта ночь принесёт долгожданное облегчение. Нагини будет не одна, ведь размытые тропы из глины, веток и листьев привели к ней путника. Он пришёл на свет в окнах её хижины, как смог жестами объяснил, что заблудился и промок, попросился переждать дождь и остаться на ночлег. В качестве платы любезно поделился провизией из потрёпанного холщового вещмешка, не зная, что ему придётся оставить здесь нечто большее.</p><p>Нагини скользила взглядом по острым скулам своей добычи, легко представляя, что касается кончиками пальцев. Юноша сидел напротив ссутулившись, угрюмо сдвинув красивые тёмные брови. Короткие волосы подсыхали от тепла волшебной печки, но всё ещё торчали во все стороны, словно колючки морского ежа. К сытному густому аромату мяса и травяного настоя примешивался тонкий запах мокрой одежды.</p><p>Волшебник бы вмиг высушил себя заклинанием, значит, этот юноша силы лишён. Но откуда у него магические предметы? На запястьях и шее чернели насыщенные волшебством амулеты, на ножнах с мачете поблёскивали серебристые руны. Кто он такой, её ночной гость?</p><p>Нагини наклонилась вперёд, подливая ещё горячего настоя в глиняную кружку. Свободная рубашка из хлопка — «подарок» от одного из её гостей — при нужном ракурсе позволяла полюбоваться её прелестями.</p><p>Нагини носила напоминание о своей красоте на коже и в воспоминаниях — шрамы и ссадины от возжелавших или тех, кого охватывало безумие уже в любовной горячке. Некоторые её гости не могли совладать с собой и становились хуже бешеных тварей. Нагини не могла защитить себя, поэтому ей на помощь приходила Змея, а потом, закончив, исчезала где-то в лабиринтах проклятой души, оставляя наедине с обглоданным ужасом. Нагини не знала, она ли проклята ещё и тем, что пробуждает в людях самое жестокое, или проклято человечество.</p><p>Станет ли этот юноша ещё одним экземпляром её скорбной и тихой белой коллекции? Или уйдёт, оставив о себе сладкое телесное воспоминание? Пока он лишь зарделся, мельком увидев её грудь, и поспешил отвести глаза, но все поначалу вели себя скромно.</p><p>Молчанием они уже насладились вдоволь, пора насытить ночь словами. Как знать, когда в лес придёт следующий путник и сколько Нагини ещё смаковать это воспоминание.</p><p>Нагини знала, как звучит слово «понимать» на шести языках, в обёртке из этих звуков и предлагала маленькие кислые плоды чернозубки. Сочные, они слиплись на широком листе и напоминали икринки.</p><p>Нагини не знала, как будет «это не яд» на языках белых пришельцев, поэтому надеялась, что не кажется опасной. Юноша не сразу, но принял у неё лист и ссыпал ягоды в широко открытый рот. Алые полные губы окрасились тёмно-кровавым, по подбородку стекла густая капля.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут?</p><p>Он моргнул — понимание, что они теперь могут говорить на одном языке, не сразу коснулось его разума. Затем он проговорил:</p><p>— Криденс. А тебя?</p><p>Она протянула руку, и новый знакомый осторожно пожал её, взяв за кончики пальцев.</p><p>— Нагини.</p><p>— Значит, ягоды позволяют говорить на одном языке?</p><p>— Немного. И недолго. Нам хватит.</p><p>— Ты одна здесь живёшь?</p><p>Возможно, Криденс уже успел заметить её «трофеи»: ружьё, кожаные сапоги на исполинскую ногу, соломенную шляпу, украшенную клыками диких кошек — всё то, что не считается женскими вещами, что легко можно принять за признак присутствия мужчины в доме. Хозяина, так сказать. Отца или мужа. Криденс не первый, кто так решил.</p><p>— Да. Мои соседи — одни лишь твари да призраки. Но я не жалуюсь. Уединение наводит на мысли.</p><p>Криденс осматривался. Должно быть, его интересовали и деревянные маски, и светящиеся шары в сетках на стенах и под потолком, и карта звёздного неба с пометками предсказательницы. Некоторые оставляли ей магические подарки по своей воле, их сложно было назвать трофеями. Зная, что Нагини никуда отсюда не уйдёт, почему бы не облегчить её жизнь кусочками волшебства, которые заключены в вещах, не всегда полезных, но занимательных. От обилия их и без того маленькая хижина казалась тесной, а стены грозились рухнуть, но почему-то именно такое беспорядочное захламленное гнездо больше всего походило на убежище.</p><p>— А ты? Ты один путешествуешь?</p><p>— Ну что ты! Одному в таких джунглях несладко придётся. Я приехал в составе нашей маленькой экспедиции, а по должности, ну, вроде помощник магозоолога. Это...</p><p>— Как охотник, только не убивает волшебных животных, а выслеживает и изучает их?</p><p>— Всё так. А ещё помогает им как может, лечит, защищает.</p><p>— Как бог лесов и морей.</p><p>Криденс усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ему бы такое сравнение не очень понравилось — мистер Скамандер скромный джентльмен. Но ты права, волшебник ведь по сути что-то такое и есть.</p><p>Маленькая Нагини и её большая семья жили когда-то в деревне среди простых людей, скрывая магическое происхождение. Она хорошо изучила их суеверные нравы, восхищение и ужас перед всем необычным. Если бы Нагини родилась в начале времён, до книг и до пороха, до больших кораблей и летающих каноэ, то они бы назвали её своей кровожадной богиней. А в этом веке Нагини ждало только изгнание и охота на ведьму.</p><p>— И кого вы ищете?</p><p>— Большую рептилию с щупальцами и когтями. В джунглях водится много гигантов, но они как-то ухитряются затеряться, и их так просто не найдёшь. Названия её я не помню, в следующий раз скажу обязательно.</p><p>«Следующий раз» отозвался в сердце одновременно радостью и тоской.</p><p>Нехитрый ужин был готов и ждал их в глиняных тарелках с облупившейся бирюзовой глазурью. Тушенная в котелке говядина с травами, сочная и нежная, толстые ломтики картофеля и хлеб, который принёс с собой Криденс. Такой вкусной и мягкой выпечки с хрустящей и румяной корочкой Нагини не ела очень давно. От пресных лепёшек и банановых оладий уже тоска брала, а тут потрясающий хлеб с сытным ржаным ароматом, который мгновенно впитывал бульон и становился ещё вкуснее.</p><p>За едой Криденс рассказывал о себе и своих спутниках, Нагини слушала. Значит, эти люди не выслеживают ведьму, которая превращается в змею, значит, пришли не за ней.</p><p>Тарелки, вылизанные дочиста последними ломтями хлеба, отправились в корзинку — мытьё посуды подождёт. Пришло время чая. Криденс подгрёб свой вещмешок, вытянулся и подложил его под бок, как подушку. Нагини взяла коробку с костяными и глиняными бусинами, чтобы закончить ожерелье и занять руки — ведь так хотелось как следует потрогать своего гостя, а пока что нельзя, чтобы не спугнуть.</p><p>Разговор становился теплее и интимнее, а улыбки красноречивее. Криденс всё чаще заканчивал фразы комплиментами Нагини и неизменно смущённо отводил глаза.</p><p>Криденс не возражал, когда Нагини поднялась, протянула ему руку и увлекла за собой на своё спальное место. Яркое покрывало из охряных и лазоревых нитей покоилось на мешках с тряпьём и соломой. Старое платье, туго завязанное по краям и заполненное шелухой от рисовых зёрен, заменяло подушку. Криденс лёг рядом и смотрел внимательно, опираясь на локоть и слегка улыбаясь. Нагини казалось, что они понимали бы друг друга и без ягод, но не могла проверить.</p><p>Уже не было сил сдерживаться, слишком красивым и замечательным был её ночной гость. Нагини погладила его по скуле и по щеке, Криденс перехватил её руку и поцеловал кончики пальцев. А после потянулся к её губам. Они обнялись крепко и целовались как безумные, словно пытались насытиться лаской на всю жизнь.</p><p>В Криденсе было столько страсти и так мало опыта. Он уложил Нагини на спину, расстегнул её рубашку второпях и застыл, то ли ужаснувшись шрамам, то ли залюбовавшись на тело. Нагини томно потянулась и запрокинула руки за голову, показывая себя во всей красе. Но Криденс так и не решился прикоснуться. Пришлось действовать самой.</p><p>Нагини приподнялась и слегка подтолкнула Криденса вниз, укладывая на свою пёструю постель. Раздела тоже сама. Заметила на боках, бедре и ниже колена шрамы — не лезвия и не камни, явно следы зубов диких тварей. Гладила его жадно, собственнически, чтобы руки запомнили, каковы на ощупь крепкие мышцы, насколько красиво и правильно сложение его тела.</p><p>Нагини устроилась сверху, оседлав крепкие бёдра. Пока просто прижалась к большому члену своими створками, скользила взад и вперёд, глядя, как его ствол влажно поблёскивает от её соков. Особенно приятно было подаваться бёдрами назад и прижиматься к члену слегка выпирающей вершиной её узкого влажного местечка.</p><p>Криденс сам утомился от её дразнящей ласки. Схватил крепко за бедро, удерживая и приподнимая, и направил член внутрь её тела. Опустившись на него, Нагини выдохнула, запрокинув голову, чувствуя, как кончики длинных тёмных волос коснулись поясницы. Сжала бёдрами крепко, давая понять, что не скоро позволит им расцепиться — слишком было хорошо.</p><p>После Нагини думала — такая взрослая, а такая наивная, — что Криденс останется на ночь, а потом и на всю жизнь. Прижимаясь к его спине и закинув ногу на бедро, она впервые хотела, чтобы случайный любовник не исчез поскорее, а, наоборот, был рядом как можно дольше.</p><p>Но всё же Криденсу пришла пора уходить. Он осторожно высвободился из объятий Нагини и принялся одеваться.</p><p>— Ты извини, — поспешил добавить он, и взгляд был под стать словам виноватым. — Я не предупредил своих, что задержусь, они будут беспокоиться. В следующий раз я останусь на ночь. Конечно, если ты не против следующего раза.</p><p>— Я-то не против.</p><p>Из Нагини будто нарочно рвались слова, которые заставят Криденса исчезнуть из её жизни быстрее, чем падает звезда.</p><p>— А ты не против любви с проклятой девушкой?</p><p>Криденс так и замер с мачете в руках. Затем всё-таки закрепил его обратно на поясе и переспросил. Нагини обхватила колени и заговорила, стараясь не смотреть на него:</p><p>— Не может быть, чтобы ты прибыл в эти края и ничего не слышал о маледиктусах.</p><p>Криденс сел напротив, скрестив ноги, и дал понять, что готов слушать.</p><p>Нагини говорила о своём проклятии, передающемся от матери к дочери, и как ей помогают управлять змеёй случайные любовники, которых она заманивает в свою хижину. Насытившись страстью, её проклятая сущность на время засыпает, а потом снова принимается выламывать кости, требуя превращения.</p><p>Нагини, уже по собственной воле, заполучила себе ещё одно проклятие. Договорившись с одним старым и опасным колдуном, который прикидывался шаманом племени, она позволила заговорить своё чрево и иссушить его, чтобы там никогда не зародилась жизнь. Так Нагини могла принимать в себя семя и никогда не беременеть, чтобы не приводить в этот мир несчастного мальчика и ещё более несчастную девочку.</p><p>— Вот как.</p><p>Криденс почесал затылок.</p><p>— Значит, я не ошибся.</p><p>— Ты выслеживал меня!</p><p>— Я не охотник! — запротестовал Криденс, вскидывая руки, словно у Нагини в руках было ружьё. — Меня никто не подсылал. Да, нам сразу рассказали о ведьме, которая живёт в хижине на дереве и умеет обращаться в змею. И я решил сам выследить тебя, не говоря своим, куда направился.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Познакомиться, — не сразу ответил Криденс. — Заинтересовался тобой. Хотел лично убедиться, что ты вовсе не такая опасная, какой тебя видят местные, а очень даже милая. И скорее ты нуждаешься в защите от них, чем они от тебя. Прости, что не сказал сразу. Если я теперь противен тебе, я уйду, сохранив твою тайну.</p><p>Нагини прикусила губу. Уж ей-то обижаться за секреты! Сколько всего она ещё не рассказала Криденсу... Терять его из-за такой ерунды, как не сразу открытая правда, было бы глупо.</p><p>— Тебе действительно придётся уйти, ведь тебя ждут. Но я буду счастлива, если ты придёшь завтра.</p><p>— Конечно же, приду.</p><p>— Тогда я провожу тебя.</p><p>Криденс подался вперёд и поцеловал её в щёку.</p><p>— Не нужно тебе на ночь глядя бродить по джунглям, я сам дойду. Не волнуйся, тропу я запомнил на всякий случай. Знал же, что ещё вернусь.</p><p>Нагини проводила его до дверей, поцеловала на прощание и потом вышла на небольшую площадку перед хижиной. Смотрела, как Криденс спустился вниз по лестнице, помахал ей, а потом скрылся среди деревьев.</p><p>Нагини не верила, что ей так повезло и Криденс вернётся, но очень-очень этого хотела.</p><p> </p><p>Криденс приходил каждый вечер и развеивал её скуку разговорами и лаской. Иногда они пробовали говорить без порции чернозубок. Нагини выскребала в памяти те немногие английские слова, которым её учили в деревенской школе, но этого было мало, чтобы разговаривать с Криденсом так, как они уже привыкли. Его хотелось понимать полностью.</p><p>Однажды Криденс явился при свете дня, и Нагини решила, что это подходящее время показать ему Озеро Слёз. Они спустились из хижины и, немного поплутав между деревьев, вышли в долину. В центре раскинулось озеро, цветом похожее на ночное небо. На правом берегу над водой низко нависали деревья, как шалаши, и в них наверняка прятались птицы и лягушки. Криденс был не против искупаться — вода тёплая и чистая. Они видели уже друг друга обнажёнными, и не раз, но светлые тела через прозрачную, словно стеклянную, водную гладь, и как будто случайные скользящие прикосновения будоражили и возбуждали. Вдоволь наплескавшись, они выбрались на берег и устроились на большом бревне, которое наполовину утопало в воде, наполовину крепко вошло в землю.</p><p>— Что тебя тревожит?</p><p>— Да так...</p><p>— Рассказывай! — Нагини слегка пихнула Криденса в голое и ещё влажное плечо. Он взлохматил себе волосы и проговорил немного смущённо:</p><p>— Магия иногда бывает довольно жуткой, да? А иногда завораживает.</p><p>Нагини склонила голову набок, и мокрые волосы скользнули по спине. К чему он ведёт? Магии нет ни в ней, ни в нём.</p><p>— Я бы так хотел увидеть твоё превращение в змею, если бы не знал, что для тебя это больно и опасно. А так просто представляю себе в красках и думаю: это выглядело бы впечатляюще.</p><p>— Тогда посмотри на это.</p><p>Нагини вытянула вперёд руку и сосредоточилась, взывая к Змее. Она ещё плохо умела контролировать такое превращение, но кое-что всё же получалось. До сегодняшнего дня Нагини думала, что этот трюк бесполезный. Предплечье и кисть на мгновение покрылись чешуёй, а затем она исчезла, словно растворилась в желтоватой коже.</p><p>— Невероятно...</p><p>Тогда Нагини решилась на ещё один трюк. Он требовал большей сосредоточенности, и вскоре она открыла рот, демонстрируя длинный и тонкий раздвоенный язык. Облизнулась, задев подбородок и кончик носа.</p><p>— Вот это да!</p><p>Криденс не смеялся и не ужасался, не выказывал отвращения — хотя Нагини понимала, что девушка с таким языком будет выглядеть чудовищем. Радость, впервые ощутимая гордость за свои способности и ответное возбуждение разливались по телу. Нагини не знала, сколько сможет удерживать язык в таком состоянии, и решила заодно проверить. Она опустилась перед Криденсом на колени и развела его ноги в стороны, чтобы показать свои способности в деле.</p><p>Говорить с таким языком Нагини не могла, поэтому указала глазами на его член, спрашивая, можно ли. Вместо ответа Криденс вплёл руку в её волосы, подтянул ближе и слегка подался бёдрами вперёд, когда она вобрала его член в рот. Язык, ставший гибким и тонким, легко обвивался вокруг ствола и скользил по всей длине. Нагини запустила пальцы себе между ног, и они легко скользили между влажных складок. Она выпускала член и слегка щекотала уретру кончиком языка, а потом снова заглатывала почти до корня. Стоны, тяжёлая рука на её затылке и ощущение горячей плоти во рту и на губах заводили не меньше телесных ласк.</p><p>После, насытившись и насладившись друг другом, они снова сидели на бревне. Превращение далось Нагини нелегко, и теперь она только и могла, что устало прижиматься к сильному телу рядом. Так хотелось впечатлить Криденса — и, кажется, она перестаралась.</p><p>— Думаю, больше не надо мне таких фокусов от тебя. Ты сама не своя. Ты и так великолепна.</p><p>У Нагини не было сил даже поблагодарить.</p><p>Некоторое время они молчали, Криденс снова глубоко задумался о чём-то своём, а затем решительно поднялся.</p><p>— Я тоже должен тебе кое-что показать.</p><p>Криденс вошёл в воду по щиколотку. Сначала он стоял неподвижно, опустив голову и ссутулившись. Сердце Нагини затрепетало: неужели она не зря почувствовала в Криденсе что-то особенное, что-то родное — и на этот раз не ошиблась?</p><p>Нагини едва не вскрикнула, когда тело Криденса взметнулось вверх тёмным вихрем. Словно рой мелких чёрных насекомых, он медленно вращался на одном месте. В воде отражались живые нити, словно от жёсткой шерстяной пряжи, очень запутанной. Нагини присмотрелась и увидела в центре вихря лицо Криденса, теперь похожее на белую деревянную маску могущественного кровожадного бога.</p><p>Сквозь ужас сочился восторг. Нагини как завороженная поднялась с места и приблизилась к тому, что было её Криденсом. Она остановилась рядом, достаточно руку протянуть и схватить... Вдруг вихрь медленно скользнул вперёд и прошёл сквозь неё. На мгновение Нагини перестала дышать. А потом почувствовала, как сильные холодные руки обняли её со спины и прижали к себе.</p><p>— Я не просто сквиб. И я тоже могу превращаться.</p><p>Нагини всё ещё не могла говорить и с нетерпением ждала, когда снова сможет — у неё было столько вопросов!</p><p> </p><p>Их счастье не могло длиться вечно. Нагини понимала, что когда-нибудь магозоолог найдёт ту тварь, за которой сюда приехал, но надеялась, что поиски затянутся. И вот всё же пришла пора прощаться.</p><p>Сразу после поцелуя на пороге хижины Криденс сообщил печальные новости:</p><p>— Через три дня мы уезжаем. Ньют, то есть мистер Скамандер нашёл своего ящера. Мы бы остались подольше, здесь ещё столько всего можно исследовать, но местные уже беспокоятся. Позавчера нашего друга сильно ранили, чтобы отвадить от прогулок по джунглям, думаю, в следующий раз одним режущим заклинанием в ногу дело не ограничится.</p><p>Нагини знала, что даже местные, которые не умели колдовать, могут быть весьма опасны, что уж говорить о волшебниках. Было жаль друга Криденса и всех, кто ему был дорог, не хотелось, чтобы они пострадали… Но себя было жалко больше. Всё же Нагини проговорила как можно спокойнее, чтобы не выдать свою глубокую печаль:</p><p>— Жаль. Мне было хорошо с тобой. Но если вам здесь небезопасно, я не могу тебя удерживать.</p><p>А ведь так хотелось бы.</p><p>— Вообще-то я не рассчитывал на прощание.</p><p>Криденс откашлялся и сказал чужим голосом, и это звучало торжественно и почему-то забавно:</p><p>— Нагини, поехали с нами. Я не хочу тебя терять и не хочу оставлять в этих джунглях, не зная, живёшь ты тут или выживаешь, кто к тебе ходит, порядочные это люди или сволочи какие-то. В самом деле, может быть, колеся с нами по миру, ты рано или поздно встретишь волшебника, который снимет с тебя проклятие. Однажды я рискнул и доверился мистеру Скамандеру, хотя для меня это было как прыжок в пропасть вниз головой — уже столько было обмана! Как видишь, он мне помог, не только дав работу и пропуск в магический мир. Если бы ты встретила меня три года назад, ты бы не узнала. Послушай, я не стал бы вести тебя к людям, которые способны причинить вред, но за них я ручаюсь. Соглашайся! Впрочем, к отказу я тоже готов и тащить тебя силком не собираюсь. Но если бы ты только захотела...</p><p>Нагини не верила своим ушам, а потом бросилась Криденсу на шею:</p><p>— Я с тобой — хоть на край света.</p><p>Воспоминания омрачили радость. Нагини отстранилась и пробормотала:</p><p>— Но ты должен знать, кого ты берёшь с собой в такое путешествие.</p><p>Они спустились. Нагини оттащила в сторону деревянную крышку погреба, не позволив Криденсу помочь, и указала на лестницу, ведущую вниз. Дневного света не хватало, чтобы увидеть. Нагини ждала, когда глаза Криденса привыкнут к темноте и он поймёт, что эти неясные белые пятна — черепа и кости, расставленные на выдолбленных в земляных стенах нишах.</p><p>— Не все люди так добры, как ты, Криденс. Некоторые, получив меня, покорную и на всё готовую, заходили слишком далеко. Я не могла защитить себя, только молила, чтобы они прекратили. Если они не останавливались, то...</p><p>Нагини вдохнула полной грудью, не давая себе расплакаться, и наконец-то назвала вещи своими именами.</p><p>— ...я обращалась в змею, душила и пожирала их. И превращалась обратно лишь тогда, когда...</p><p>Нагини словно снова ощутила ужас от первого созерцания обглоданного скелета с кусочками мяса на блестящих от слизи и слюны костях, чувствуя, что в ней всё ещё есть частицы сожранного змеёй человека...</p><p>— Я не могла похоронить их останки. Я пыталась, но чувствовала, что когда копаю могилу, то признаюсь сама перед собой, что я убийца и хороню своих жертв. Поэтому я прятала их под землю, я...</p><p>— Собери это всё в мешок и поднимайся. Я жду тебя наверху.</p><p>Дрожащими руками Нагини складывала черепа и кости в холщовый мешок, не зная, что ждёт её на поверхности, но с ужасом ожидая самого худшего. Криденс помог ей выбраться. Смотрел он сурово, но ненависти в его взгляде не чувствовалось. А ведь он должен был её ненавидеть, как и любую другую убийцу. Но будто бы не мог.</p><p>— Мы похороним этих бедолаг вместе.</p><p>— Но, Криденс...</p><p>— Тогда тебя ничто не будет связывать с этим местом. А потом ты пойдёшь со мной, если всё ещё хочешь моей компании.</p><p>Криденс зашагал вперёд, Нагини за ним. Пока она не решалась взять его за руку, мешок тоже несла сама, отказавшись от помощи.</p><p>— Мы вместе всё это преодолеем.</p><p>И добавил тише:</p><p>— Я уже пережил такое.</p><p>***</p><p>Кости тех, кто призвал её няньку-Змею, покоились глубоко в мягкой влажной земле, под покровом сухих веток и длинных сморщенных листьев. Нагини не знала, кому за них помолиться, и просто от души попросила прощения и воззвала про себя к высшим силам, чтобы ей дали шанс искупить вину.</p><p>По пути к лагерю они больше не говорили о костях и убийствах. Криденс отвлечённо рассказывал об умении волшебников мгновенно перемещаться из одной точки в другую — и как сейчас это было бы кстати, пока они осторожно ступали по хоженым уже, но всё ещё ненадёжным зыбким тропам. Его явно что-то тревожило, но не стоило беспокоить и выпытывать. Главное, что Криденс простил ей слабость и покушение на чужие души.</p><p>Рядом со своим чудесным возлюбленным Нагини будто бы грела ладони о большую глиняную кружку — и все бури в душе утихали. Нянька-Змея успокаивалась в лабиринтах души, засыпала и сворачивалась кольцом, словно большая добрая и чешуйчатая кошка.</p><p>Криденс прав, и сидя в хижине, приманивая редких людей, она не снимет с себя проклятие. Только выбравшись на лодке из пустых мест, рыбак сумеет отыскать свою гигантскую рыбу-луну. Нагини будет полезной, будет доброй и сумеет заслужить прощение за зло, учинённое её нянькой-Змеёй — или ей самой?</p><p>Расколдовавшись и перестав быть маледиктусом, она готова будет отказаться и от другого проклятия, оставленного тем колдуном. А потом привести в добрый мир и к добрым людям детей, за которыми не приползёт холодное и ядовитое зло.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>